1) FIELD OF THE INVENTION
The field of this invention relates to decorative ornaments that are to be usable as bows in gift wrapped packages, holiday ornaments, artificial flowers, decorative displays and other similar usages.
2) DESCRIPTION OF THE PRIOR ART
Decorative ornaments for use in gift wrapping packages are well known. Normally such ornaments are constructed of a ribbon and are arranged in a plurality of loops that extend from a central core normally called a bow. The problem with bows at the present time is that such are all of the same type. It would be desirable to produce different types of bows that have different appearances.